It Was Only a Kiss
by shuddup123
Summary: All Near wanted to do was catch Kira. But then she comes along. And even worse, Near falls head over heels for her. Can he catch Kira, and find a way to say 'I love you', the words he's never heard before? And can she say them back? M for later content
1. Chapter 1

It was only a kiss – Near Love Story –

"… so without further argument, Kira definantly caused those deaths of Miyaro Tukadsa and Noriyuko Arami." 14 year old Near stated simply without looking up from his toy robots.

"But Near! Those two men _strangled _eachother to death!" Matsuda stood up from his chair, eyes wide.

"Matsuda, Matsuda, Matsuda…" Near chuckled. "Have you forgotten? They left _suicide notes_ and we know that Kira can kill in many ways other than a heart attack as L had thought."

"Well, yeah… but those notes-"

"'N_, did you know that shinigami exist? And that they assist Kira?_'" Near quoted the 'suicide notes'.

"Maybe they were Kira supporters?" Matsuda smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Negative. Prisoners who did bad things get murdered by Kira, why would those prisoners support Kira if Kira was killing them?" Near raised one eyebrow, picking up all his robots. "And how would they know shinigami assist Kira? Much less _exist_?"

"Well-"Matsuda started, but was cut off.

"Hey!" a soprano, optimistic voice greeted.

All eyes immediately turned towards the door. A girl with brown hair and bangs stood at the door with Aizawa, another member of the Task Force.

"Hello," Aizawa said. "This is Hitomi Mistyataka. A new member to the task force. She's 14, but like Near," He gestured at the boy genius. "She has the mind of a 20 year old." He turned to look back at the girl, but she was jumping on a couch in the hall. "But acts like her shoe-size of 6 ½." Aizawa added frustradedely, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" Hitomi said happily, jumping off the couch and slipping into black fuzzy slippers with gold glitter. She looked as if she were ready for bed; a black shirt with a shooting star on it, pajama pants with stars on them, and a Santa Clause-style black hat with a silver puffy ball at the end.

She smiled warmly, and skipped into the room. Unfortunately, she didn't notice Near sitting on the floor, and tripped over one of his outstretched feet. "Sweet merciless crap!" She shouted as she fell. Hitomi landed on top of Near himself, her legs open with her knees on the floor on either side of him, her arms underneath his head to protect him from hitting his head, her face a mere two inches from his. Near's face turned a light pink across his cheeks, while Hitomi's face looked redder than a tomato.

"S-sorry…" Hitomi stammered, frosty green eyes wide.

"No problem." Near blinked a few times, and then cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," Hitomi blushed again as she stood up. She held out her hand for Near, but he refused.

"I like to sit on the floor." He nodded toward the ground.

"Oh… I hate sitting. Sitting is for losers who wanna get fatty." Then she paused. "No offense, because none of you are fatties to me. Do you like, exercise while you sit? Like leg lifts or chair-dancing? I prefer jumping. Jumping is so fun. One day, I hope my DNA gets mixed with DNA of a bird so then I could sprout wings and fly like shinigami! Do you believe in shinigami? My old care-taker said that is was a bunch of Satanist-emo crap, but I believe in Shinigami. I also believe in God. Instead of Hell, I think you become a shinigami and go to the shinigami world, if there is one, instead of to hell. I wanna meet a shinigami, but I don't like to do bad things and I wanna go to heaven. That's why I wanna help stop Kira! I bet he has a shinigami on his side. But I don't think they come to the human world. What do they do? Sit around all day and gossip about humaners? Instead of speaking Japanese, do they speak like 'Grrr rawr booo arggggh!'? Maybe they use sign language. What if they don't have fingers? They could use their toes, right? But maybe they don't have toes. But they have to! Toes balance you so you don't fall. OH! MAYBE THEY FLY AROUND LIKE BIRDS! BANG! Stellar! That's so rad! But they're BAD people. And bad people should just go die! Like stupid Kira! And why do you call him Kira? That's a girl's name in America. I should know because my best friend was from America. But she went missing when we were in Australia. She disappeared in the bush. They searched for her with everything; SWAT, cops, dogs, everything! And for 5 years too! Sometimes I wonder what happened to her. It wasn't suicide, she would've been found. Did she run into somebody? Did a crevice form and swallow her into the Earth? Sometimes I wish I was with her… so then I would know what happened. But then that'd mean I go missing too, and that would've sucked and all, but then I'd know what happened! My dad went missing on an airplane crash just like Amelia Airheart. And my mom was killed by a rapist who tried to rape me 7 years ago. I hope that never happens again. I only got away because I hit him with a broom and ran away. Then my mom saved me, but he shot her. Before she died, she told me to run, and that she loved me. Then she died. I still get sad, but I know she's in a better place than this world. And I know she's still watching over me. I wonder if she met dad. I hope she did. So what, I'm alone? At least then they'll be waiting for me when I die. I wanna live till I'm gray-haired next to the love of my life surrounded by grandkids. The only sucky part about all that is that in order to have a kid, you have to-"

"Shut. Up." Near glared, gripping her ankle. He pulled, and she fell again.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie! Every cute guy is a meanie!" Then she looked over to Matsuda. "You're pretty cute. Are you a meanie?"

"No!" Matsuda smiled. "Near probably thinks your cute too. He doesn't show his emotions much."

Near glared at Matsuda. Matsuda instantly stopped laughing. "Well you do," Matsuda muttered.

"And so what if I do or do not think that Hitomi is cute?" Near raised one eyebrow.

"Well… if you did then you'd date her or something…" Matsuda said uneasily.

"Exactly." Near smirked. "And am I dating her?"

"You just met her."

"So?"

"No, you are not dating Hitomi."

"So does that mean I think she's cute?"

"No…"

"WHAT?!" Hitomi shouted. "YOU THINK I'M _UGLY_?!" Hitomi glared at Near, and as fast as the Task Force could say 'Don't!', her hand flew across Near's face, slapping him. Near winced at cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Hitomi said, kneeling beside him. "Who would do such a thing to a cutie like you?" Hitomi removed Near's hand from his cheek and cupped her hand around his cheek. She rubbed the red slap mark with her thumb. "Poor baby." She said teasingly, and kissed him on the cheek. "Is it all better?"

Near swatted her away. "I'm not a child."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!" Near shouted.

"Then why do you play with dolls?" Hitomi smirked, pointing at the robots.

"They're not dolls. They're robots." He stated nonchalantly.

"Robot, doll, child, same thing."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!!"

"You irritate me." Near glared at her.

"Aww, your so cute when you're angry, you little ba-by."

"I am NOT a baby."

"Uh, yea you are."

"We're the same age!"

"But I have the figure of a 14 year old like my age while you look like your 12." Hitomi smiled wryly, crossing her hands across her chest.

"I give up!" Near threw his hands in the air.

"Who ever wins gets a kiiiiiss."

"And who won?" Near rolled his eyes.

"You."

"Okay," Near said, then froze. "Wait, _what_?!"

"You get a kiss!"

"Stay away!"

"Come here sugar, gimme' some loooooove!" Hitomi giggled crawling after the white haired boy who crawled underneath Matsuda's desk.

"Get away!"

"Winner gets a kiiiiiss!"

"What did I win?!"

The two were still under Matsuda's desk, with Near huddled into the corner while Hitomi puckered her lips.

"You won the argument!"

"How did I win _that_? I gave up!"

"You won because you kept the argument going on longer than I would have. I was gonna give up a few seconds after I said the figure thing 'cause I thought you weren't gonna lose to a _girl_. So you win! Now come'er. Gimme some loooooove!"

"Stay away!"

Aizawa cleared his throat. "Near, shouldn't we be getting back to the Kira case?"

"GIMME SOME LOOOOOVE!" They heard Hitomi shouted.

"STAY AWAY, YOU MENTAL SQUIRRELLE!" Near shouted back.

"LOOOOOVE!" Hitomi repeated.

"Oh for the love a…" Aizawa sighed impatiently. "Hitomi! Quit harassing Near! I already told you it's against the law!"

"Okay," Hitomi smiled, standing up. "I only wanted to bug 'im. You said he's always so calm… well I wanted to change that."

"So you weren't gonna kiss me?" Near said, standing up.

"You think I'm some type of whore he makes out with guys before I even get to know them?" Hitomi looked at him with a disgusted face on. "Yuchhh. Mom said that that'll lead to early pregnancy-"She looked Near over. "Though I highly doubt you'd be into that at this age, no?"

Near stood there. He was confused as hell, but he surely didn't show it. Who was this girl? _What_ was this girl? One second, she's all 'Weeee purple hippos!' and now she's all… serious? "Are you bipolar?"

"No. I just know when to be serious." She poked him in the forehead. "You're too serious. I'm gonna turn you into a total _me_."

"Like to see you try." Near said briskly, and then walked past her to the floor.

"I will," Hitomi said, putting her hands on her hips. "And trust me, babe. I'll succeed."


	2. Strip Search

Yay

Yay! I got one review! I be happy!!

LUL so please read chapter one to know what the hell is going on… it'll make things easier for you and for me 3

"Who are you're suspects?" Hitomi asked Near.

"Light Yagami." Near responded nonchalantly, not looking up from the dice city he was making.

"Only? Dayum, no wonder it's taken you guys so long," The brunette responded, not really believing what she was hearing. "Any evidence?"

"The original L thought that Light was Kira because the Yagami household was too innocent, Light also was the only one that L revealed he was L too, and shortly after, L discovered a notebook entitled 'Death Note' that he believed belonged to Light himself, thus proving that Kira kills with a notebook. And shortly after, L was mysteriously killed." Near responded quickly.

"I could've sworn there was more evidence than _that_," Hitomi rolled her emerald eyes.

"There is," the white-haired boy said, as if he was disgusted. "But I don't really trust you enough to share it with you. For all I know, you could be working _with_ Kira, not _against_ him."

"I'm not working with _Kira_!" The brunette said 'Kira' the same way a supermodel would say 'carbs'.

"How can I trust you?" Near smirked, raising one eyebrow. "You could have tiny cameras and microphones set up or pinned on your clothes, so Kira could be seeing and listening everything being said."

"If that was true, WHICH IT'S NOT," the girl began. "Then you'd be dead because he would be able to see your face."

"Please. I _know_ that you're smarter than that!" Near rolled his eyes. "I should say, Kira is smarter than that, to know that if I were to die the second day you began working here, it'd confirm that you're an accomplice to Kira, and we'd have to trace the cameras to the computer it's feeding the information to."

"Impressive." Hitomi smirked. "So how am I gonna gain your trust?"

Near hesitated at first, inhaling a breath, and said it. "Strip search."

Hitomi's eyes widened, getting wider… angrier… naughtier? "A _strip search_?!"

"Yes. It's quite simple, actually. We'll just have to examine your clothes, than your body, then the insides of the clothes." Near stated, nodding.

"_EXAMINE MY BODY_?!" Hitomi just about screamed. "I understand you grew up isolated from females, but what do you think I am? Some type of slut? I'm not Tila Tequila."

"Who?"

"Never mind her," Hitomi rolled her eyes. "No strip search!"

"So you admit it," Near smirked.

"Admit what?" Hitomi spat, putting her hands on her hips.

"That you are working with Kira."

"I am _not_!"

"I can't trust you unless we do the strip search."

Hitomi stamped her foot, her face growing red from embarrassment and anger.

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot?" Matsuda looked surprised.

"Yes, Matsuda, I did." Hitomi said through her teeth. "Girls tend to do that when they get angry."

"Oh."

Hitomi took off her tank-top first, exposing a red lace bra. She looked wearily at Near as she started to pull down her pyjama pants…

"_She has a beautiful face and sexy body_…" Near thought. "_Wait, this isn't right. It's making me look like some type of pervert!_"

"Stop, okay, okay, stop." Near said when Hitomi was about to move onto her bra. "To make it fair, I'll have my _FEMALE_ investigators examine you in a different room."

"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hitomi yelled happily, skipping over to Near. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. She only stopped when she noticed his face going blue from lack of air. "Oh, sorry!"

She picked up her clothes, skipping after two female investigators, Mika Satarashi and Machi Nirokyama. Before shutting the door behind her, she playfully stuck her tongue out at Near.

Near blushed a light pink, followed by a dog-whistle from Matsuda. He instantly glared at the black-haired investigator.

"So, Near's pretty cute, right?" Hitomi said to a blonde investigator, Machi.

"Turn." Mika, the investigator examining Hitomi's body for cameras or microphones, said to Hitomi.

The brunette did as told.

"I can't really answer that," Machi replied, not looking up from examining Hitomi's clothes.

"Why?" Hitomi turned her head to look at Machi curiously.

"Because, I'm 27, he's fourteen, I'm married, and I have a little 4 year old girl at home." Machi replied.

"Oh…" Hitomi said. "Ooo you have a daughter! Can I see?"

"First it has to be confirmed that you aren't assisting Kira."

"Oh come on!" Hitomi said, frustrated. "Even if I _was_ Kira or whatever, only a heartless person would kill a baby!"

"Sorry, but this is for the sake of my daughter."

"Ugh! Fine," Hitomi rolled her eyes. "But what do you think of Near?"

"I think he's a brilliant young man who has odd colored hair and really needs to get out more." Machi said, speaking the truth.

"Yeah, that's true. He's purty smart, what 14 year old has fricken' white hair and he hasn't gotten out much if he's been isolated from the female persuasion." Hitomi smiled lightly.

"Body's clear." Mika called out, handing Hitomi a towel to wrap around herself. "Done with the clothes yet?"

"Yeah, just finished." Machi replied. "All clear."

"Yay!" Hitomi said, quickly putting back on her pyjamas.

As the three walked out of the room, Hitomi turned to Machi. "Can I see your daughter now? Pleeeeeease?"

"Okay!" Machi sighed. She opened her wallet, taking out a picture of a little girl.

Hitomi quickly snatched up the picture. "Awwww! She's so cute!"

In the picture was 4-year-old Mai Nirokyama, with brown hair with a ribbon and a plaid jumper dress with a yellow undershirt. Mai was smiling at a little bunny stuffed animal in front of her. Hitomi smiled at the picture, then gave it back to Machi. "I wanna have a baby this cute one day!"

"Yeah, she's really precious to me." Machi sighed dreamily.

Before walking back into the room, Hitomi grew serious and turned to stare into Machi's eyes. "She's a gift from Heaven. Always protect her, even if it means giving up your life. Because once it's done, it's done. If she is so precious, never let her out of your sight, and never leave her alone. Not for one minutes. Even if you have to use the bathroom, or throw something out, take her with you."

Machi froze, watching Hitomi's retreating figure. "_Poor kid,_" Machi thought. "_Probably had a bad experience._"


	3. Mr Sexy Butthead

"So about this notebook of his," Hitomi was lying on her stomach on the floor, kicking her legs slowly. "If you suspect Light so much, just go to his house when he's alone and surround his house? He doesn't know our names, so we'll just shoot him and when the Kira killings stopped, we shall know that he was Kira!"

"And if he isn't Kira," Near rolled his eyes while stacking up dice. "Then we're screwed."

"Well there's more than a fifty percent chance that Light is Kira since both you and the original L thought he was Kira," Hitomi looked up towards the ceiling, waving the pencil in her hands around. "So let's just shoot him and get it over with."

"But what about the other Kira's?" Near smirked.

"Shoot them too," Hitomi said, writing something down on a notepad.

"Hm," Near thought. "That is…" he sighed. "Completely out of the question."

"Oh…" Hitomi pouted. "Hey Near?"

"What?" He sighed.

"You're sexy!" She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

"I already told you-" Near started, and then turned to stare blankly at the brunette. "What?"

"You're sexy!" Hitomi repeated, smirking and shrugging. "You'll turn all the straight guys gay and all the lesbians straight."

"Hitomi!" Aizawa sighed. "You're here to help with the investigation, not-"

"To make Near's panties wet!" Matsuda teased.

Near's face turned bright red as he got up to go to the bathroom.

Aizawa glared at Hitomi. "Stop trying to get your way."

"I'm not trying to get my way!" Hitomi said too innocently. "I really feel a _strong_ attraction toward Near!" She lied, but not really.

On one hand, she just wanted him to agree with her and shoot Light. On the other hand, she actually did feel attracted toward him… romantically.

"Oh please. Just focus on your work and stop-" Aizawa started.

"Making Near ho-" Matsuda started to sing-song.

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you." Near glared at Matsuda as he entered the room.

"Sorry," Matsuda mumbled, turning back to his work.

"Hey sexy," Hitomi smirked at Near.

The white haired boy tried his best to ignore her. "What are you writing down?"

Hitomi handed Near the notepad she's been writing.

"'Ways To Eliminate Kira aka Light Imagay'." Near read the notepad outloud. "'Step one. Ignore that sexy butthead Near.'" A pinkish tint appeared across his face. "'Shoot Mr. Imagay. Bomb Mr. Imagay. Chop Mr. Imagay's head off. If Mr. Sexy Butthead says no, spike his drink, throw gas bomb, and go shoot Mr. Imagay.'"

Near looked at Hitomi, who blushed slightly, smiling innocently. "So whaddya think, Mr. Sexy Butthead? Except for the last part, you weren't really supposed to read that…"

"I guess I wasn't but I did anyway." Near rolled his eyes. "These ideas are out of the question. If Light, or in your words 'Mr. Imagay' isn't Kira, we're screwed."

"There's more than a fifty percent chance that he IS Kira! You and the original L thought so!" Hitomi protested.

"So?! We still aren't _one hundred percent sure_ that he IS Kira!" Near responded. "We aren't gonna go around murdering everybody we suspect to be Kira!"

"We're only gonna shoot Light," Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Not everybody!"

"What if he isn't Kira?" Near repeated for the billionth time.

"Then too bad!" Hitomi rolled her eyes. "I say we shoot him."

"I say we don't have enough evidence!" Near snapped.

"Evidence is for losers!" Hitomi crawled over to where Near was sitting.

"I say your terrorist!" Near hissed back.

By now Hitomi was so close to him that if she pucker her lips, she'd be kissing him. "I say you're albino!"

"I say you're a whore!" Near growled.

"I say you need to get laid!" Hitomi glared deeply into his eyes.

"I say you're mentally retarded!" Near glared back.

"I say you're a Christian!" Hitomi hissed through her teeth. "So freaking moral!"  
"I say you need to be a Christian!" Near responded.

"I say you two should just kiss already!" Machi sighed furiously, banging her fist down on the desk next to the keyboard.

Near and Hitomi turned their heads toward her, with eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"M-me?! Kiss him?!" Hitomi stammered, her facing turning bright red as she put her hand to her neck, three fingers touching her neck. "N-never!"

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Near pretended to stick his finger down his throat. "I want my first kiss to be with somebody that _isn't_ an eyesore."

"Well I don't want my first kiss to be with a baby!" Hitomi stuck her tongue out at the angry boy. "Nobody's even gonna kiss you! Nobody wants to Do It with a baby!"

"Girls are gonna want to Do It with me!" Near responded harshly.

"You're probably the size of a chiclet!" Hitomi glared at him, still so close that she could kiss him if she puckered her lips.

"No I'm not." Near glared into her big, green eyes. "I'm way bigger than that!"

"No you aren't, Mr. Sexy Butthead Chiclet Boy!" The brunette smirked at him.

"Yes I am." Near really was losing it. "I'm so big-"

"Stop talking about Near's package!" The other female investigator, Mika, hissed through her teeth. "Machi is completely right. You should just kiss already!"

"I said this once, and this is the last time I am saying this." Near spat through his teeth. "That is disgusting, and my first kiss will not be with an eyesore."

"Yeah, it'll be with a stuffed animal!" Hitomi smirked at him.

"I dislike you greatly!" Near said.

"Yeah well," Hitomi sighed. "Okay."

Hitomi turned her back to Near, focusing back on her work.

Near stared at her from the corner of his eye. "_Did I hurt her?_" He thought, pressing his lips into a hard line.

* * *

"Do you have a place to stay?" Aizawa asked Hitomi.

"N-not really, up until now, I lived at my foster mother's house in England," Hitomi sighed.

"You can stay with Near in the penthouse of the Headquarters!" Matsuda suggested, smiling.

"What?!" Near turned to Matsuda and Aizawa.

"That could work," Aizawa nodded. "The penthouse is big enough for the both of them!"

"No!" Hitomi and Near both protested.

"It's not!" Near lied.

"I-I'll sleep in a shop or something!" Hitomi pushed.

"Never!" Matsuda gasped. "You could get raped or mugged!"

"I am in charge of you all, and I say no!!" Near stood up.

"You really don't have a heart, do you?" Aizawa spat.

Near's face went blank. "I-I do have a heart!"

"Then let her stay with you!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Fine." Near mumbled. "Come on."

A few minutes later, Near and Hitomi were alone in the Penthouse's master bedroom. Everything was perfect for Hitomi living with Near except one thing… there was only one bed, and the couch was too hard on the back.

"The bed is huge, so I'll stay aaaall the way over there," Hitomi pointed to the far left end of the bed. "And you can stay aaaall the way over there!" She pointed to the far right side.

"Fine." Near said. "We get up seven AM sharp and we have to be ready by seven thirty SHARP. We take the elevator to the Main headquarters and we're back here around ten thirty to eleven PM."

"Seven AM?!" Hitomi exclaimed. "No way! I get up at like, nine!"

"Well that isn't gonna fly with this job." Near rolled his eyes. "It's best we get to sleep, since it's nearly midnight."

"Can you turn around while I change?" Hitomi asked.

"I thought those were your pyjamas since you always wear pyjamas during the day," Near mumbled.

"Well they're not," Hitomi said. "Turn."

Near turned, hearing the rustling of Hitomi getting changed. A few seconds later, he turned to see Hitomi in her sleeping pyjamas. Light blue satin short shorts with a light blue satin spaghetti strap shirt with a teddy bear wearing a sleeping cap and saying 'G'Night!' on it.

"Now it's your turn to turn." Near said.

Hitomi turned to hear Near changing into his pyjamas. She turned around a few seconds later to see him wearing white sweatpants with a white and grey polka dot dress shirt.

"Goodnight," Near said.

"'Night," Hitomi grinned back as they shut off the lights and went to their bed.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short! But it's nearly eleven PM and my parents are having a hissy fit for me to get off, so I promise more chapters (and longer!) soon!!**

**Midnight Hikari****: thanks for your reviews! You'll see what happened to Hitomi in later chapters :)!**

**xxxReadySteadyGoxxx:**** I shall continue!**


	4. Lady and the Tramp

**xxxReadySteadyGoxxx**: lol what a coincidence! Btw thank you!! P you should check out my other DN story, **I Can't Love You But That Doesn't Mean I Don't.**

**mediate89**: lol she is kind of a brat… P what is it you don't like though??

**OoOlady heatherOoO: **ty!!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Somehow during the night, Hitomi and Near both ended up in the middle of the bed instead of the sides, with Hitomi lying sideways, facing Near but with her head under his chin, and his arm wrapped around her waist. Like two people passionately in love, though Near and Hitomi were far from being passionately in love.

Near and Hitomi both woke up at the same time, staying awake in their position for at least a few seconds before fully realizing.

"Ah!" They both screamed, pushing each other away from each other, Near going to the far right and Hitomi to the far left. They pushed each other with such force that both ended up on the floor.

"Ow," Hitomi grumbled, rubbing her head. "Why the HELL were you hugging me?!'

"Excuse me, but why the hell were _you_ cuddling _me_?!" Near shouted back

"You're a pedophile!" Hitomi stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're the same age, dumbass." Near rolled his eyes.

"Oh…" Hitomi blushed out of embarrassment. "Well you're a molester then!"

"And you're a whore for cuddling a molester!" Near snapped.

"So you admit it?" The brunette smirked, arms folded across her chest. "You're a molester."

"I am not!" Near stamped his foot.

"Aww, is the little baby mad?" Hitomi teased in the voice most people use when they talk to babies or dogs.

"I hate you." Near glared at her.

"I-I hate you more!" She stammered.

He smirked to himself. _She's so lying_.

_He is so lying… right?_ She thought heading to one of the many bathrooms.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Near was faced a white bathroom door.

No response.

"Are you done yet?" Near repeated.

No response.

He opened the door, only to be meted by a high pitched scream.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Hitomi screamed, covering herself with a towel.

"You should've said you were in here." Near covered his eyes with his hand, speaking in a harsh tone.

"I WAS LISTENING TO MUSIC!" She responded, pointing to the earphones in her ears, connected to an IPod. "Now go!"

Near turned on his heel, heading out the door. He put his hand on his head, rolling his eyes.

_That girl gives me SERIOUS migraines. _

* * *

Near was seated on the usual floor, playing with his race cars, twirling his white hair, opposite from Hitomi who was continuing her never ending terrorist list against Light. A big fancy script 'L' appeared on the many monitors and a voice spoke.

"N," the voice said. "Kira has just reported that he is going to kill a few well known criminals on Sakura TV tonight at seven. And he also said that he is going to want to meet you soon."

"I'm sorry, but that is not possible now." Near said. "From what we know, he can kill without a name. Which criminals is he killing?"

"The ones involved in the Black Dahlia murder."

"That happened in the 1940's in AMERICA!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Have a girlfriend, do we?" 'L' said.

"It doesn't matter." Near growled. "What do you mean the 'Black Dahlia' murder?"

"One occurred a few days ago in southern Japan, similar to the 1940's one. Body drained of blood, cut in half, and discarded in an open field so it's easy to find."

"For all we know, Kira might have killed that person too!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Because Kira is a sick, vile person who should be shot and go to hell."

"This is none of your business!" Near glared at Hitomi, who scowled back.

"It's as much my business as it is yours!" Hitomi growled. "We're wearing on this case together. The Task Force, not the Near Force."

"Hitomi!" Aizawa said, grabbing the girl from behind and putting his hand on her mouth.

"Mmmmph!" Hitomi struggled to get free, but gave up quickly, glaring at everybody in the room.

"You were saying?" Near turned back to the screen.

"Kira also said in the tape he wants to meet you."

"I know. You said that already. But that is out of the question." Near replied.

"Okay. That's all we have for today." 'L' said, and the 'L' on the screen disappeared.

"Any new evidence?" Near asked the task force members, who in return, shook their heads.

"Oh." Near continued to play with his race cars.

* * *

"I guess we leave earlier than usual," Near murmured. "It's only nine thirty."

"It was a slow day," Hitomi bit her lip as she and Near went to the penthouse above the headquarters.

Near unlocked the door hesitantly as they both went inside. Near sat down on the rugged floor, coloring something inside a coloring book and twirling his hair. He didn't know where Hitomi had run off to, and he didn't really care. That girl was annoying and he wanted her dead.

But at the same time, he _didn't_ want her dead. He just sort of… wanted her. He couldn't explain it, but those moments when she isn't a total annoying airhead are the moments where he finds her sort of… pretty. Maybe not supermodel pretty like Misa Amane… but sort of the small-town girl pretty. The kind of girl who lives in a town that nobody knows about since it's in the middle of the woods with a lake and a farm or two. Small-town girl pretty.

He just sat there, coloring. What a fantastic evening. But he was so absorbed in it; he didn't notice somebody kneel down in front of him.

"Near?" the voice said. It was Hitomi.

"Yes." He said, not really sounding like a question.

"Whaddya want to eat?" Hitomi asked.

Near looked up at her. She was wearing white Soffee TM short shorts with a red shirt. Over that was a red Scottish style plaid zip-up sweatshirt. Her brown hair was in a messy bun with her bangs (which were started to grow out in front of her eyes) clipped a little to the side.

"Pasta." Near said nonchalantly. He had no idea why she wasn't being a pain in the ass, or saying how he was never gonna get laid because his d-i-c-k was so small (which it wasn't!).

"Okay!" Hitomi smiled lightly, getting up.

She stood in front of cupboard, hands on her hips as she looked for the pasta package. When she finally found it, she couldn't reach it. Near smirked to himself as she pulled a chair in front of the cupboard, stepping on it, and got the pasta (and just about knocking down everything next to the pasta).

Hitomi started to boil water, staring at it for about twenty minutes before finally calling out "It's not boiling."

"There's a myth that says if you stare at water it won't boil." Near said.

"Like when you sneeze people are talking about you?" Hitomi tilted her head to once side.

"Yeah, kinda." Near nodded.

Hitomi went back to cooking (erm, attempting to cook!). She dumped the pasta clumps in the boiled water, stirring it and adding various ingredients. She bit her lip as she stirred it, flipping through a cookbook that she got from God knows where. Hitomi looked into the pot like she was looking into a well. She scrunched up her nose. "Ew."

"What happened?" Near sighed.

"It's all clumpy," Hitomi stuck her tongue out.

"Try un-clumping it with that wooden spoon your using." Near offered.

"Okay," Hitomi said before bashing down on the clumps. "Hey, it worked!"

Near remained silent as she continued cooking. A few minutes later, Hitomi set two plates down on the table. "It's ready!"

Near stood up, walking to the table. He sat down across from Hitomi, and began to slurp his pasta like Hitomi. He grabbed a bottle of 'sauce' Hitomi set on the table, dumping the contents all over his pasta. No sooner had he put it in his mouth had he spit it out and started gulping milk.

"What happened?!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"That's not marinara sauce! That's bloody hot sauce!" Near panted.

"Well, sorry if I can't read Spanish!" Hitomi snapped. "Here. You can have some of mine."

"Are there anymore plates?" Near asked.

"No," Hitomi replied. "I kinda sorta _maybe_ broke 'em when I was getting these two plates. Come on, let's just share a plate."

Near unwillingly moved so he was seated next to her. Near and Hitomi both ate the same way, getting one piece of pasta in their mouth and slurping it in. Near looked the other way at the clock, Hitomi looked the way opposite of him at a plant. They both began slurping their pasta, but the pasta was they both had in their mouths was a long string of pasta. They slurped it down, still not looking at each other as the pasta brought them together. The string was down to it's last inches, their lips a few inches away from one another's, eyes still unaware. They looked at each other at the same moment and noticed that if Near puckered his lips, they'd be kissing. The only thing between them was an inch long string of pasta, one end in Hitomi's mouth, the other in Near's.

Hitomi blushed bright red, Near blushing a pale pink. But neither of them let go of the pasta. The two blushing fourteen year olds both bit into the pasta, so it broke and they weren't connected by an inch of pasta.

"God, that was so cheesy!" Hitomi blushed. "Like the scene from _Lady and the Tramp_!"

Near looked down at hit hands. "Y-yeah. I guess so."

They both sat in an awkward silence before Near spoke up. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, we should get to sleep." Hitomi bit the corner of her bottom lip.

They both went to the master bedroom, changed into their pyjamas. Near crawled onto the right side of the bed, and Hitomi on the left.

"Near?" Hitomi said once the lights were off.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Sweet dreams." Hitomi blushed two feet away from him, but he couldn't see it. Not in the dark. "And one more thing," her voice shaked.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Near asked. He could hear her breathing unsteady.

"No." She responded, and then said in a whisper: "I'm afraid of what's in it."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Well, when my mother was still alive, she had to work really late. And my baby sitter didn't show up some days, but I didn't tell my mom. Well one day," Her voice started to grow into a whisper. "I was in my room, and it was dark. My closet was right across the room from bed, and I was deathly afraid of the boogeyman, because of one Halloween when I was three when people decided to scare me with it... My mother usually stayed with me in my room until I fell asleep. But not that night because she was working late. I was around five, and I decided 'There's nothing in there' and I went to the closet to close it. I wanted to show my self that there was nothing there…

"But there was. There was somebody in the closet. And when I reached for the string to turn on the light of the closet, h-he came out from behind my clothes that were on the hangers. He was wearing a terrible mask that looked like a rotting face and a long black cloak. He grabbed me by my neck and lifted me… and then he took out a knife and cut me in random places. Then he told me how my father REALLY died and what he did to these people at a… a college and showed me a video of him torturing them… and he t-tortured me… and when I tried to r-run he said… 'Are you scared yet?' And then he said that there's always something hiding in the dark." By now Hitomi was actually crying as Near 'processed the data'.

Without thinking, Near crawled over to where Hitomi was, and flat out laid down on top of her. "I'm the only thing in the dark."

From how close he was to her, he could see a blush across her tear stained face.

"If anything comes out of the darkness, it's screwed." Near said. "I'll kill it."

Hitomi smiled, and then wrapped her arms around Near. "Thank you!"


	5. Late

**Arisa0: thank ya - smiles –**

**OoOlady heatherOoO****: Thank You!! This is the update WOO!**

**xxxReadySteadyGoxxx: xD I got the inspiration of Near saying that from when I was little because I was insanely afraid of my closet and my dad was like "so what would you do if something came out?" and me, being a totally normal bright smiley four year old, said : "I'd kill it and drink it's blood!" xDD thank you!!**

**--**

It was morning. The sun was shining in through the windows, only a little though since there were curtains in the way. Near had fallen asleep in the position he had been yesterday – lying on top of Hitomi. Both fourteen year olds were asleep still, though it was eight A.M. They were past late, yet neither regained consciousness.

Near was with his head under Hitomi's chin, and her arm around his waist. Again, like a couple in love. But unlike last time…

They didn't wake up and push each other away.

It's not like the two didn't know what love is, anyway. Hitomi fell in love easily, so she probably experience heart break many times.

Near had a 'small' affair at Wammy's with… someone.

-

"Where are they?!" Aizawa exclaimed. "They're almost an hour late!"

"They're only fourteen, cut 'em some slack…" Matsuda said carelessly.

"It doesn't matter what age you are when you are the leader of an investigation trying to stop a serial killer." Machi hissed through her teeth.

"Should we send somebody up to get them?" Mika asked. "They're most likely in the penthouse still…"

"Yes, we should." Machi agreed. "Halle will go." Machi stated, gesturing to a blonde SPK member.

"Fine." Halle stood up, and proceeded to the penthouse, where the two teens were still sleeping.

-

The blonde, not even caring if she'd scare the shit out of the two teenagers, slammed the door open. She walked right into the penthouse, being careful not to step on the clothes all over the floor.

_What a dump…_ Halle thought.

Just as she approached the bedroom door, she noticed all the clothes on the floor were _girl's panties and bras_. No other type of clothes, no guy's boxers or anything. Only _girl's panties and bras_. Halle made a disgusted face. "Disgusting."

She, not bothering to be gentle, kicked open the bedroom door. Near and Hitomi were in the same position (with Near on top) and were still asleep. She walked over to the bed.

"So _this _is what you two have been up to? Sex?" Halle guessed, shaking her head in disgust. She roughly pushed Near off of Hitomi, causing both Near and Hitomi to wake up. "You're late."  
"For what?" Hitomi yawned, stretching her arms.

"Fuck…" Near muttered, quickly getting up.

"What do you think?" Halle put her hands on her hips.

Hitomi thought for a second. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!!" Hitomi apologized.

"Whatever. Just make sure next time you two have sex, set an alarm to wake you up." Halle turned around and began walking to the door.

"We didn't have sex." Near replied in a firm voice.

"Ewwy!!" Hitomi shivered, waving her arms around. "That's so disgusting!!!"

_Girls are so dramatic about sex. _Near thought, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Just come up already." Halle sighed, as the two teens followed her.

_Sex? With him? Ew!_ Hitomi thought, blushing.


End file.
